Boquise
|image = File:Tophat.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = - |aka = Sir Boquise |joindate = March 2013 |firstmafia = Disney Movie Mafia 2 (Era 8) |alias = Bo, Que, Quise, Quiz |wikiname = User:Boquise |merits = Player, Host |awards = MVP of Languages Mafia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia, Mafia All Stars 3.1, Bag o' Tricks II, Battle of Wits 2 |hosted = Mafia - World War 3 A Mafia Carol Attack on Titan Mafia! Hannibal Mafia Season 1 Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 Pirate: Mutiny Mafia |cohosted = Trust }} Player bio Name(s): , Bo, Que, Quise, Quiz, Sir Boquise <- I love that one! First Mafia Game: Disney Movie Mafia 2 (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Boquise Favorite Games: One of my first Mafia games ever. It was a very long time ago when I was a young chap and we played it at a camp. I saw in my best friend's eyes and gestures that he was a baddie, I however was a regular goodie with no abilities. I decided to help him and clean him off suspicion. It ended with that the other townies lynched me in the final round, making the mafia gain majority. Their faces was hilarious. Now when I have matured I see how extremely lame this was to my fellow townies. But in my defense; I was 11 and we had played like 5 rounds of Mafia that evening. I wanted to make some mischief. Other notes: * Prefers playing as: Anything goes * Favourite part of Mafia: The deduction! * Known flaws: Dislikes making votes without much knowledge * Member of: Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club, First to Die Club Awards and Recommendations *MVP of Languages Mafia *MVP of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia *MVP of Mafia All Stars 3.1 *MVP of Bag o' Tricks II *MVP of Battle of Wits 2 *Won Best Newbie 2013 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Mafia - World War 3 *Trust (with ShadowAngel) *A Mafia Carol *Attack on Titan Mafia! *Hannibal Mafia Season 1 *Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 *Pirate: Mutiny Mafia Mafia Record Overall 39-43 Goodie 22-17 *Era 8.1 MM *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed end of game *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed end of game *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Killed N2 *#Meme Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Won - Survived *#The Walking Dead - Won - Killed N4 *#Wizard of Oz Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Color Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Legend of Zelda Mafia - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Killed N4 *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Won - Survived *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N4 *#Homestuck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Post Restriction 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Frozen Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Spring Break Mafia - Won - Survived *#Period Classic Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Killed N2 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Killed N7 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Survived Baddie 5-7 *Era 8.1 MM *#Lolcats the 2th - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2/Lynched D5 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Won - survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Won - survived *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Won - survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Won - Survived *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Survived *#Bag o' Tricks II - Won - Survived, MVP Indy 3-5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lynch D1 *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Mafia World - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Won N3 and left game *Era 11.1 MM *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 Other Faction 9-14 *Era 8.1 MM *#Zodiac Mafia - Won - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N2 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 5 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Won - Survived *#Myth Wars - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Killed N4 *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N8 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Won - Killed N3 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Won - Survived *#Dune Wars - Won - Killed N5 *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession - Lost - Killed Phase 15 *Era 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Won - Survived *#Toy Soldiers 2 - Lost - Killed Phase 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 7